Stuck in the Middle: Used?
by Turn Back Now
Summary: A sequel to Stuck in the Middle: Why Me? Includes much more confusion. Probably a little too much. BB's back again, and this time he has a 100 percent foolproof plan to get the one he wants. But sadly, this might mean he has to break a few more hearts on the way too.
1. Chapter 1: Funeral

**K so this here's a sequel. There used to be other Author's Notes here. I got rid of them. Because I used to be a weeaboo. And it makes me want to cry. But instead of deleting these stories, like I stay up at night telling myself I should, I'm keeping them here. And continuing them. Maybe. Yeah. So, any fans of this (though that's honestly just a weird concept as a whole), here you go. I'm actually doing it. Knock yourself out, kiddos.**

* * *

Soft, melochany music floated through the large room as the people, one by one walked up to a casket occupied by a beautiful, pale, brunette girl, her brown eyes closed, the lids caked with grass-shaded makeup. The dress she wore was silky, elegant, and the color of emeralds. Her hands were clasped over her stomach, her cold, unmoving fingers wrapped around an arrangement of delicate white roses.

Her name was Juliette Leigh, and she was one of the many victims of the killer, Beyond Birthday.

Five boys made their way to her dead body. The raven haired one, L Lawliet, had rivers of tears pouring from his eyes. When he arrived, he let go of the auburn haired boy's hand he had been clutching tightly, and lightly put his hands on the side of the casket. His three younger brothers, Matt, Mello, and Near, each were holding on firmly to each other's hands. Matt was hardly able to look at the girl; he was still highly convinced it was his fault she was gone. Mello was still in shock that she was murdered before their eyes. Near kept a straight face, but his heart was overflowing with the best wishes for her departed soul; for even though he hadn't known her, she still gave her life to save Light so their brother would be safer and better off.

The last boy, Light, the one Juliette sacrificed herself for, didn't want to believe his eyes, seeing the beautiful girl lying there, pale, cold, never to wake up from the eternal slumber she had fallen in, and all because of him. She had pushed him out of the way of the knife that everyone knew was about to take Light's life. Unfortunately, that had put the girl right in front of the weapon as it sliced through the air, almost seeming in slow motion, plunging into her own chest, killing her. He still couldn't shake the image of her lying on the hotel floor, brown eyes, dull with death, staring emptily at the ceiling, and dark crimson staining her whole torso, seeping onto the floor. He still couldn't get rid of the memory of them carrying her away on a stretcher, knowing that she'd never move, and that it was all because of him…

And her killer, Beyond, had shown not a trace of remorse or shock that he had missed his original target and instead accidentally murdered the very girl who had helped him, done what he ordered her to immediately and without question, and was there to comfort him even when she didn't even know his name, alias or otherwise.

Juliette Leigh was a caring woman, a kind, sweet person who hadn't even thought twice about putting herself in the way of something that was about to steal away the life of a complete stranger she'd never even met.

And Light couldn't possibly comprehend the reason why she had done it even if the world depended on knowing the answer.

L bit his lip and carefully moved his hand up to her snow-white cheek, stroking it as softly as a feather would. The tears flowed even harder at the feel of her frozen skin on his fingers. He had grown close to the girl during the short time they had known each other. She had been so much more compassionate and understanding to him than everyone else… He retracted the hand, sobbing freely and turning his face to Light, his lover wrapping his arms comfortingly.

The triplets moved closer to each other, fingers laced together even tighter than before, looking as though nothing would tear them apart.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

A young man with dark hair covered by a black hood stood near the doors, watching the five of them intently. A ghost of a smirk flickered across his lips, but merely a second later, he frowned at the sight of a certain Light Yagami wrap his arms around a certain L Lawliet.

"_That pretty-boy Light isn't gonna be so smug about it for long…_" He hissed to himself. "_And he's gonna find out what happens when you steal from Death itself…_" And with that, an air of sophistication about him, he stormed out of the open doors to wait.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

A short time later, everyone who had attended, which was rather a large amount of people, was seated in the many pews on the church the funeral was being held. L, Light, Mello, Matt, and Near were sitting closest to Juliette's casket.

While the man up front spoke about things such as how Juliette was a good person and that God would welcome her into heaven with open arms, Matt just couldn't stand it anymore. He whispered a quiet 'I need to get out for a few minutes', his voice wavering dangerously close to tears. L, Light, and his brothers nodded understandingly, letting him get up and silently walk around the rows of friends and family members.

He passed who he recognized as Juliette's mother, a rather attractive woman in her late forties named Marianne Leigh, whom he had met earlier. She wiped her eyes for probably the millionth time, and nodded respectfully at him as he walked by. He gave a small weak wave, the first of many tears finally slipping past his barrier of faked strength and ran down his cheek.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he burst into tears, running as fast as possible. He wanted to be anywhere but in that room at the moment. He just knew that if he hadn't complied with Beyond Birthday's wishes and handed his older brother over to the killer, Julie would've been safe and Beyond wouldn't have hurt her. And if he did, at the very least Matt wouldn't have met her, so he couldn't blame himself. Then he thought about how horribly mean that sounded in his head, and mentally hit himself for it.

He came to a stop by the large, beautiful pond about a quarter of a mile away. He sat at a stone bench, panting for breath and burying his face in his hands, letting himself cry loudly for another ten minutes.

…

"Matt…" A soft, smooth voice behind him said.

The redhead gasped, silencing himself for a second. He turned around quickly, fearing someone back from the funeral followed him here.

Instead, he saw a man with messy black hair and crimson eyes staring at him sympathetically, leaning against the trunk of the apple tree Matt sat in the shade of.

Beyond Birthday.

"B-Beyond!" He exclaimed. He was both terrified and comforted by the killer's mysterious appearance. Beyond smiled gently, walking over to sit by him on the bench. He put his arms around the boy, whose body was still racked with sobs and whimpers. Matt honestly didn't know whether to scream, push him away, and run, or to press himself closer against the older boy, so he didn't move.

They sat there in silence for a while.

…

"So you escaped from prison again?" Matt asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah…" Beyond admitted.

"It's been four days since they locked you up, you know that right?"

"It's actually a new record for me."

"B, you _killed _Juliette, and you still _showed up _at her _f__uneral_." Matt snapped suddenly, his voice the harshest and angriest Beyond had ever heard yet.

The killer's upper lip twitched at the reminder but he shook it off and he held the boy even tighter. "But I wanted to see you, Matty." He said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Bullcrap." Matt growled. "You love L, not me, remember?"

The killer sighed. "But while I was sitting in jail a couple days ago, I started thinking; if these were the lengths I had to go through just to get your brother, then was he even worth it? I realized I had someone even better who could love me even more right here." The redhead's eyes widened slightly.

Matt's heart pounded and the entire world was silent, waiting for his next words…

"_Matt, I'm in love with _you." Beyond murmured into the boy's ear.

He froze, not believing what he had just heard.

A few seconds passed without a reply, and Beyond pulled Matt onto his lap so that the younger boy was facing him and straddling him on the bench. He moved his hand up to caress his cheek before weaving his fingers into the boy's scarlet hair and leaning forward until his lips were just barely ghosting over the other's.

"Beyond…" Matt whispered, tasting the murderer's sweet breath in his own mouth.

He let out a short, almost silent chuckle, and closed the small gap between them.

Matt hesitated, then closed his eyes and snaked his arms around the killer's neck, pressing as much of himself up against him as possible. Their mouths were open, lips molded together as if they were made for each other, moving in ways that Matt didn't even know he knew how to do. He felt like he was about to die when Beyond licked his bottom lip and then slipped his tongue into his mouth, massaging Matt's own. He gasped slightly, melting even more into the killer. He suddenly noticed that Beyond's hand was moving up the front of his black dress shirt and let out a moan saturated in desire.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

Mello frowned in impatience, squeezing Near's hand tighter as Juliette's younger sister, Adrianne, spoke about random memories of the two of them together.

L noticed Mello's expression and leaned close for a second. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Matt's been gone a really long time." He replied, pouting and resting his head on his older brother's shoulder.

The raven haired teen stroked his hair soothingly. "I'm sure he's fine, but you can go look for him if it'll make you feel better. You look like you need to get out of here anyway." He told him.

Mello thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah… I'll be back in a bit then…" He decided, getting up and leaving. Near seemed a little dejected and left out at that point, and moved over to sit on L's lap, just needing to be held.

When the blond got out the door, he looked around for a moment, trying to decide where his little brother might've gone. After a moment, he shrugged and headed off a random way, thoughts in a blender and heart still aching.

_**óóóóóóóó**_

The killer and the gamer parted momentarily for air, and stared lustily into each other's half lidded eyes, panting heavily, not caring in the slightest about the fact that Beyond was seventeen and Matt was merely twelve. It didn't matter to them at all. Their heartbeats were erratic and their lips were still merely inches apart.

"Matt," Beyond started, whispering seductively.

"Yes?" Came the breathless reply.

A smirk flashed across the killer's face. "Do you love me?" He sighed, his lips once again hovering over the younger boy's.

"Yes!" Matt answered immediately, kissing the raven haired teen so passionately that Beyond fell backwards off the bench and landed on the soft, shaggy grass behind them.

When they finally parted again, Beyond continued. "Then will you let me take you away from Mello, Near, and L so that we can be together, just us?" He asked, staring up into Matt's emerald eyes.

The boy paused and sat up, with a leg on each side of the older boy lying on the ground. "Leave… my family…?" He murmured, half to himself.

Beyond nodded, a pleading expression on his face. "Will you run away with me?" The intimate way he said it sounded almost like he was asking the boy to marry him.

Matt stared at him with his lips parted slightly in disbelief and uncertainty for a moment. After a moment, he let a smile slide onto his face.

"…Yes…"

He leaned down and pressed his lips against the killer's in a deep, slow kiss. It was the most romantic scenario the redhead could think of; he and the man he was in love with, kissing in the grass by a beautiful shimmering blue pond, a promise of running away together still ringing in the air. Never mind the fact that Matt had been sitting at a funeral close to tears about a half hour ago. All thoughts of Juliette's death had been completely 100% erased from his mind by the manipulative killer below the much younger boy.

But in the ruby-eyed teen's head, he was cackling madly. His newest of evil plots was starting off brilliantly. And this time he had thought it through so thoroughly that there was no _way _that _anything _could screw this up…

But then…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The two boys looked up in horror to see the worst possible person who could've caught them in this scenario…


	2. Chapter 2: Blurry

Previously...

_"…Yes…"_

_He leaned down and pressed his lips against the killer's in a deep, slow kiss. It was the most romantic scenario the redhead could think of; he and the man he was in love with, kissing in the grass by a beautiful shimmering blue pond, a promise of__running_ _away together still ringing in the air. Never mind the fact that Matt had been sitting at a funeral close to tears about a half hour ago. All thoughts of Juliette's death had been completely 100% erased from his mind by the manipulative killer below the much younger boy._

_But in the ruby-eyed teen's head, he was cackling madly. His newest of evil plots was starting off brilliantly. And this time he had thought it through so thoroughly that there was no way that anything could screw this up…_

_But then…_

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

_The two boys looked up in horror to see the worst possible person who could've caught them in this scenario…_

Currently...

"M-Matt? What the hell are you doing?" Mello demanded, trembling slightly, azure eyes wide.

"Mello, I-" He was cut off by Beyond covering his mouth with one hand as the killer moved Matt a bit and stood up, holding the boy close.

"Get out of here Mihael." Beyond said bluntly, and Mello was shocked at how the killer knew his real name. "I love Matt and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, so you should just run along back to Julie's funeral and pretend you didn't see anything." He smiled sweetly.

The blond was shaking with rage. "You... You... _I'm going to kill you!_" He shouted, lunging at Beyond, who's crimson eyes widened, and he pushed Matt out of the way of the murderous twelve year old into the soft grass, where the redhead watched in horror as his brother swung his fist toward his lover's face.

Beyond grabbed the boy's hand before he could hit him and landed a punch in the blonde's stomach. Mello groaned in pain, but forced himself to recover and tried to kick the teen in the legs. He ended up missing, and was suddenly on the ground, with the killer looming over him with an evil grin. He was stupid to think he'd stand a chance against _Beyond Birthday_... He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling nothing but pure hurt, plain and simple. Physical, and emotional...

"You're just going to get in the way... so you're gonna have to go, sorry..." Beyond suddenly laughed hysterically, pulling a knife out of his jacket.

Blue eyes shot open in shock. He recognized the blade as the very same that had taken Juliette's life, but decided it didn't matter. Paralyzed by fear, his life flashed before his eyes. Most of the memories included his redheaded brother... oh, Matt, how did it come to this? How could you never see that Mello was madly in love with you? He closed his eyes, awaiting his painful fate.

"_NO!_" Matt suddenly screamed, stopping Beyond from delivering the final blow to the blond. Tears streamed from those beautiful emerald orbs. "Beyond... don't..." Matt sobbed.

The killer paused, then looked back to his lover's brother. He sighed, and put the knife back in his jacket. Still frozen, Mello stared up in horror, until the killer pulled the boy up by his collar. He sighed, and then balled his hand into a fist to punch him in the temple, successfully knocking him out before he even had a chance to realize what was happening. Matt whimpered as the killer's fist came into contact with his brother's head.

Beyond dropped the unconscious blond back onto the ground and walked to the younger boy, crouching down and staring sympathetically at the shaking redhead.

"B... P-Please... I want to leave now..." He whispered.

"Sure." The killer picked the boy up bridal style, the redhead being too tired to protest, and carried him through the cemetery.

Everything felt... blurry, to Matt. He could hardly think straight. Everything that had happened last week... it was... it was just too fast for him. And then his brother almost getting killed, that really hurt... all he wanted now was to go somewhere far away with the one he loved. That's all. He didn't want to think anymore. He just couldn't be with all of them anymore... he felt like all of this was his fault. Maybe if he left, they'd be better off? Well, no going back now...

He didn't realize he had even gotten into a car until it pulled away from the parking lot. He looked over at Beyond, who smiled softly at him.

"It's going to be okay, Matty." The teen promised.

Matt nodded blankly, having a vague thought in the back of his mind that this looked a lot like the inside of Juliette's car, though it disappeared when all the shock and crying today had finally gotten to him and he drifted off to sleep.


	3. not exactly there yet sorry

((i know it's been a damn long time. but hey. chapter 3's coming up soon erryone. like. tonight. chill your fangirling tits. only pointing this out here because i feel like i've been a dick for just completely abandoning you guys even after all those encouraging reviews. I'll replace this shitty excuse for an AN as soon as I finish it, alright? Alright.))


End file.
